Odìn, dale paciencia
by Draco Trainer
Summary: Si de algo esta seguro Estoico, es que su pequeño hijo es un niño muy raro... Un conjunto de historias cortas de un pequeño Hipo y su padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Vikingos.**

 **Fuertes guerreros, grandes, fieros, poderosos e implacables.**

 **Ser un vikingo era algo grande, pero ser un jefe vikingo... mucho, mucho mas.**

 **Ser un jefe vikingo es una gran responsabilidad.**

 **Se debe tener la fortaleza y liderazgo suficiente para imponer autoridad en un pueblo de hombres bárbaros.**

 **Ser mas fuerte, mas astuto y mas sabio.**

 **Porque un jefe protege a los suyos.**

 **Ahora ¿como diablos hacia Estoico el Vasto, jefe de Berk, para meter eso en la loca cabecita de su heredero?**

 **mas cuando este es un niño bastante raro...**

.

.

 **los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen... tsh!**

 **.**

* * *

 **(PLUMAS)**

 **.**

 **.**

"¡HIIIPOOOOO!" el grito del jefe resonó por toda la isla.

un vikingo de mal humor y algunas plumas en su cabello y barba traía cargando a un pequeño niño de apenas cinco años como saco de papas.

"aquí esta jefe" dijo el vikingo bajando al pequeño poniéndolo frente a Estoico y después se fue escupiendo algunas plumas blancas.

"hola papi" dijo el niño de carita pecosa mirando a su padre con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Estoico miro a su único hijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Hipo ¿se puede saber donde están los pollos del granjero Harald?"

El niño sonrió y agito los brazos "¡volando hacia el sur!" dijo emocionado.

Estoico resistió el impulso de golpearse la cara.

"Hipo, los pollos no vuelan"

"¿no?" pregunto curioso el infante.

"no"

"pero tienen alas" dijo el niño.

"aun así no vuelan" rectifico su padre.

"¿porque?" pregunto Hipo aun mas curioso.

"porque... ¡eso no importa! te metiste al corral de Harald y soltaste a todos sus pollos ¿donde están?"pregunto Estoico recuperando la seriedad.

Hipo sonrió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento, mas bien... triunfante.

"a salvo" respondió por fin el niño.

"¿a... salvo?" pregunto el padre.

"¡sip! yo los salve"

"¿salvarlos?" el adulto estaba confundido.

el niño asintió enérgico. Después se puso mas serio y le hizo una seña a su padre para que se acercara.

Estoico se agacho a la altura del infante.

"escuche a una señora decir que Harald mataría cinco pollos esta tarde para la cena, papa, ¡se iban a comer a los pollos! ¿puedes creerlo?" el pequeño de cinco años parecía bastante indignado.

Ahora si, Estoico se dio una palmada en la cara.

Primero, no solo tenían que encontrar a los animales perdidos, también tenia que explicarle a Hipo que se supone para eso crían los pollos, y que las piernas de pollo que tanto le gustan, se llaman así por algo.

.

.

* * *

 **Holi!**

 **esto sera un conjunto de historias cortas que actualizare cada dos días sin falta.**

 **¿review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...**

 **Solo lean (no se me ocurrió que decir)**

* * *

.

.

 **(FUERZA VIKINGA)**

 **.**

Cuando Estoico era un niño, su padre le ordenó golpear una roca con su cabeza, él obedeció sin protestar, porque no solo era su padre quien se lo pedía, también era el líder de su aldea.

Al hacerlo la roca se partió en dos.

Entonces comprendió lo que significaba ser un vikingo y de todo lo que podía ser capaz.

Quería que su hijo como futuro jefe también comprendiera eso.

Claro que no iba a pedirle a Hipo que golpeara una roca con su cabeza, el punto era instruirlo no matarlo.

Por el momento Hipo era pequeño y frágil pero estaba seguro de que un día se convertiría en todo un guerrero al igual que el.

Por el momento debían empezar con algo fácil.

Que se ajustara a él.

"Hipo, rompe esta rama" dijo tendiendole la ramita al niño.

Hipo la tomó con sus pequeñas manitas.

Estoico espero que el niño siguiera la orden pero este solo se rasco la cabeza y dijo "¿porque?"

¿porque? ¿porque? ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionarlo? Era su padre, su mayor y su jefe ¿que es eso de _porque?_

"Porque yo lo digo" fue su respuesta.

Hipo ladeó la cabeza "¿porque?" volvió a preguntar.

"Hipo solo hazlo"

El niño miró la ramita ¿que había hecho para que su papá la odiara?

" _tonto, sólo es una ramita"_ pensó.

Pero era muy uniforme, podía servir para jugarla como si fuera una espada.

"no" dijo el niño.

¿no? ¿estoico había escuchado bien? ¿su hijo lo desobedecía?

"Hipo, solo hazlo, es… algo simbólico en la familia ¿entiendes?"

Hipo lo miró y asintió.

después de todo solo es una ramita, pensó.

3 minutos después...

La ramita más fuerte que haya tratado de romper, no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia rompiendo ramas, pero esa era más resistente de lo que parecía.

Estoico se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie mirando.

al ver que el niño seguía sin poder romper aquella rama infernal, miro alrededor.

"Hipo" llamó al pequeño, este dejo de morder la rama en un inútil esfuerzo para doblegarla.

"rompe… esa flor" dijo el adulto señalandola.

No era una flor bonita así que a Hipo no le importo mucho. la tomó y la rompió con facilidad.

Estoico sonrió.

Ahora el niño comprenderia de que estan hechos los vikingos, de todo lo que son capaces y cómo pueden enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

"¿lo sientes ahora hijo?"

El pequeño niño tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"Si, puedo sentirlo papi"

"¿qué es lo que sientes?"

El niño se rascaba la palma de la mano.

"Picazón" Hipo parecía apunto de llorar.

Estoico suspiro cansado.

La estúpida flor resultó ser venenosa.

"Vamos con Gothi pata que te ponga un ungüento"

.

 **Vikingos: 0**

 **Rama y flor: 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste leer esto porque la verdad yo me divierto mucho escribiendolo XD**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow, mirai yami: gracias por comentar :)**

 **¡hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otras vez!**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow, Patattita, LucyNamiKagome, alejg, mirai yami y Lessa F. D: Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(GRITO DE BATALLA)**

 **.**

Los vikingos no le temen a sus enemigos, a la hora de luchar no se esconden ni atacan por la espalda.

Si el enemigo no los ha visto se dan a conocer con un grito de guerra que haría temblar al mismo Hell.

Ese es el anunció a su fin, que por honor están dispuestos a mostrar.

Ahora, El pequeño Hipo aprenderá a dar un buen grito de batalla, gracias a su padre.

"Muy bien Hipo, recuerda que tiene que ser desde adentro, desde el estómago"

"si!"

"toma aire, infla el pecho" el adulto le mostraba al niño.

Hipo imito a su padre, tomo mucho aire, infló su pecho lo mas que pudo y apretó los puños.

"y entonces, lo sacas... **¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRWWW!** " (león.)

Al pequeño Hipo se le pusieron los pelos de punta, podía jurar que sintió el suelo sacudirse bajo sus pies.

Unas ovejas que estaban cerca salieron corriendo y las aves emprendieron el vuelo asustadas.

" _wow!"_ pensó el pequeño de seis años, ¡su papa era genial!

"bien muchacho, ahora tu"

El pequeño Hipo volvió s tomar aire e inflar mucho el pecho, trato de no distraerse con el gatito que venía pasando.

Y rugió tan fuerte como pudo.

"Aaaaarrrrrggg" (hablando de garitos...)

Hipo termino jadeando con las mejillas rojas.

El gato que paso se le quedo mirando curioso, parpadeo un par de veces muy despacio.

Y se acercó a el para frotarse en sus rodillas.

"¡mira papa, creo que le agrado!" dijo el niño levantando al gatito y mostrárselo a su padre.

Estoico estaba de brazos cruzados, dio un pesado suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Tal vez aun era demasiado pronto para que aprenda el grito de batalla...

.

* * *

 **Ok, se que es muy corto, pero subiré el próximo mañana.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente!**

 **Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(EL MATA DRAGONES)**

 **.**

 **.**

El juego preferido de los niños pequeños en Berk es "el mata dragones."

Consiste en que un niño, escogido al azar le toca ser el mata dragones, y el resto de los jugadores obviamente son... los dragones.

Daaaaaahhh...

Patán juega.

Patapez juega.

Brutacio juega.

Brutilda y Astrid no juegan porque son niñas...

Brutilda y Astrid juegan porque pegan duro.

Hipo juega.

Hoy Patán es el mata dragones. Todos los niños corren para que no los atrape y los mate con su espada (un palito de madera)

Astrid no corre porque ella no es cobarde y sabe que patan le tiene miedo.

Brutacio y Brutilda pelean porque se quieren esconder en el mismo lugar.

Patapez corre en círculos porque no sabe donde esconderse.

Hiccup...

El ya no esta.

"¡muerto!" grita patán después de darle con la "espada" a Patapez en el estomago.

"¡muertos!" grita después de golpear a los gemelos en la cabeza.

"...Muerta?" dice dándole un pequeño golpe a Astrid en el hombro.

Astrid lo patea.

Solo queda Hipo, pero el es muy bueno escondiéndose, como es tan enano, cabe en muchos lugares.

Patán busca a Hipo dentro de un barril, debajo de una gallina y entre la lana de una oveja.

Hipo no aparece.

¿Donde esta Hipo?

.

Hipo sabe que Patán pega muy fuerte, mejor se fue a su casa.

Patán no se resigna a no encontrar a Hipo, el es el mata dragones y ningún dragón debe escaparse...

Ni siquiera un pequeño terror, que eso venia siendo Hipo.

"¡el que lo encuentre primero es el mata dragones por una semana!" anuncia Brutilda.

Como es mas divertido pegar a que te peguen, todos aceptan.

Todos corren a buscar a Hipo.

Hipo esta dibujando en su casa mientras come una manzana, ya escuchó que lo están buscando.

El no quiere que le peguen con la "espada."

Hipo sale por la ventana.

"¡ahi esta!" grita Brutacio.

 _"¡rayos!"_ piensa el pequeño castaño.

Acto seguido, un grupo de niños mas altos y fuertes que él lo están persiguiendo.

Hipo hace lo que cualquier hombre inteligente, o niño de seis años, haría en una situación de peligro.

...hacerse el muerto.

Bueno, Bocón le dijo que eso funciona con osos.

Y Patan no sólo parecía un oso, también olía como uno.

Así que ahí estaba el futuro jefe de Berk, acostado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

"¿se murió?"pregunto Brutacio.

"no importa, yo lo encontré primero " dice Patán.

"no es cierto, fuiste el ultimo en verlo, yo lo encontré primero" habla Astrid

"mi hermano y yo lo vinos primero" dice Brutilda.

"fue mi idea buscarlo en su casa"habla Patapez.

Al poco tiempo se inicio una pelea sobre quien encontró primero a Hipo y tenia que ser el mata dragones.

Estoico y Bocón venían saliendo del gran salón cuando casi pisan a un "inconsciente" Hipo.

"¿que haces ahí tirado chico?" pregunta Bocón.

"Hipo, levantate y vete a casa" ordena su padre.

El niño no contesta.

"¡Hipo!"

El niño solo abre un ojo, se lleva el dedo índice a los labios y hace _sssshhhhh,_ y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

¡que insolencia! Piensa Estoico.

Nadie le hacia "ssshhh" al jefe de la isla.

Toma al niño del chaleco y se lo lleva como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, hablarían seriamente sobre faltarle el respeto a sus mayores.

"Hipo, estas castigado"

"¿porque?"

"esta mal callar a tus mayores"

"¿porque?"

Estoico negó con la cabeza ¿el niño no sabia decir otra cosa que no fuera _porque_?

Hipo no esta preocupado, todo salio de acuerdo al plan que se le ocurrió hace treinta segundos.

Si su papa se lo lleva, ya no tiene que seguir jugando.

Mañana si porque Astrid será la mata dragones.

Obvio que ella saldrá victoriosa de la pelea que se inicio.

Ella no le pega tan duro.

.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola,**

 **lamento la demora.**

 **Creí que había perdido mi celular hace unos días, estaba deprimida por eso (ahí es donde escribo)**

 **Resulta que estaba en casa de mi tia...**

 **Seeee... Que boba -_-**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **(ARMAS)**

 **.**

Los vikingos, como los grandes guerreros que son, son instruidos desde muy jóvenes en el uso de armas.

Recibir tu primer arma es un momento importante para ellos, porque el arma no es un simple objeto, es tu aliada y compañera en batalla, y tu pase para el Valhalla.

"muy bien ¿que tal el mazo?" pregunta Estoico.

"¿es broma, cierto?" pregunta el niño castaño.

Estoico miro el arma y después a su hijo.

No, definitivamente no.

"probemos con el hacha" dice el mayor entregándosela.

Ni bien la soltó cuando tanto el niño como el hacha tocaron suelo.

No, el hacha tampoco.

"Ballesta"

"muy duro"

"mazo de púas"

"¿es un chiste papá?"

"¿Qué tal una espada?" pregunta el mayor mostrándosela.

Los ojos de Hipo la miraron con asombro, una espada era genial.

La tomo con ambas manos y la levanto por encina de su cabeza con una sonrisa... Que se desvaneció cuando sintió que caía de espaldas.

No, la espada tampoco (al menos no por ahora)

Y una por una las armas se fueron descartando.

 **Mas tarde...**

"¿y que arma escogiste muchacho?" le pregunta Bocón al pequeño Hipo.

El niño deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y le muestra una pequeña daga.

.

* * *

 **Que cortito... (En mi mente parecía mas largo) :v**

 **Gracias por comentar, nos leemos después.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

 **Gracias por sus muy sensuales reviews 7w7r**

 **XD**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **(RESPONSABILIDAD)**

 **.**

El trabajo de un jefe es ver por el bienestar de su pueblo.

Saber tomar la decisión correcta ante una situación difícil.

Y tomar en cuenta que detrás de estas decisiones no sólo esta lo que te conviene, hay un gran número de personas que dependen de lo que tu elijas.

Tienes que ser consiente de que ya no solo eres tú, eres el responsable de la vida de muchos.

Un jefe responsable llevara a su pueblo a la grandeza.

Un vikingo puede aprender esto desde muy joven al cuidar de algo o alguien que no sean ellos mismos.

Algunos niños ayudan a sus padres a cuidar de sus animales, hasta esos gemelos revoltosos tienen un yak .

Así que cuando el pequeño

Hipo le solicitó a su padre si podía tener una mascota, Estoico estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, pero no esperaba que el niño le saliera con...

"¿papa, puedo tener un dragón?"

"¡No!"

"¿por favor?"

"No"

"¿un pequeño terror?"

"¡he dicho que NO!

"pero..."

"escucha Hipo, los dragones NO son mascotas, son un peligro; puedes tener el animal que quieras, todo menos un dragón ¿entiendes?"

Hipo asintió despasito.

"ahora, ¿que quieres? ¿un yak? ¿una oveja? ¿perro? ¿gato?" pregunto el adulto.

El niño puso una mano en la barbilla, como si pensara seriamente su sedición.

Después sonrió.

"¿que quieres Hijo"

"¡Un oso!"

El adulto se masajeo las sienes.

" _cuenta hasta diez Estoico, cuenta hasta diez..."_

* * *

 **Cuando era pequeña le pedí a mis padres un león.**

 **En su lugar me dieron un gatito...**

 **Me sentí estafada -_-**

 **aun así quise mucho a pelusita :'v**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Metal fundido)**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoico no tenía tiempo para estar correteando a un niño de ocho años, y todos en Berk sabían que Bocón era la niñera no oficial de Hipo, así que no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando este lo tomo como aprendiz.

Definitivamente una idea grandiosa.

El niño se mantenía ocupado, aprendería algo útil para el pueblo, y tal vez trabajar con armas le ayudaria a conseguir un poco mas de musculos en esos pequeños brazos.

Estoico se felicitaba por su sabia decisión.

caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo mientras pensaba en eso.

¿que podía salir mal? se preguntaba el hombre.

Hipo en la fragua,

Un niño hiperactivo y extremadamente curioso, rodeado de armas puntiagudas… fuego... y cosas pesadas… muy pesadas...

¿que podía salir mal…?

pensándolo bien, iría a echar un vistazo para ver como van las cosas.

En cuanto llegó a la fragua y abrió la puerta, lo recibió una cortina de humo y se encontró a Bocón y a Hipo apagando un pequeño incendio, el niño tenía la cara llena de hollín, y a Bocón le salía humo de la punta de sus bigotes.

"hola Estoico" saludo Bocón casualmente.

"¡hola papá!" saludó Hipo.

en nombre de Hell ¿que había pasado?

"¿qué sucedió?" preguntó el jefe.

"oh descuida, estuvo bien para ser su primer día, aun conserva todos sus dedos ¿cierto Hipo?" hablo Bocón.

Hipo se miró las manos y después asintió.

De alguna forma esto ya no parecía tan buena idea…

Pero nada de echarse atrás, era un vikingo y había tomado una decisión, solo queda rezarle a Thor para que sea la correcta…

"¡papa, haré una catapulta!" anunció Hipo.

Por la peluda barba de odin, que no se haya equivocado.

.

* * *

.

 **Bien, comunico que este es uno de los últimos capítulos, tenía planeado que solo serían seis u ocho, al parecer serán ocho capítulos más un epílogo.**

 **Agradezco mucho que lo lean, la verdad me he divertido mucho escribiendo estas historias de Hiccup de pequeño XD**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Dragones bajo la cama)**

.

.

La culpa era de Patán.

La noche anterior dragones atacaron el pueblo, y el furia nocturna hizo su primera aparición.

Nadie lo vio, solo escucharon el sonido que hace antes de lanzar su disparo de plazma.

Bocón le dijo a Hipo que es un dragon que se mezcla con la oscuridad y solo aparece en la noche, los que se topan con el no viven para contarlo.

El niño de ocho años quedo sorprendido.

Al día siguiente Patán le dijo que el furia vendría por el, saldría de la oscuridad y se lo comería de un solo bocado.

Ahora el pequeño castaño no puede dormir.

No es que le crea mucho a Patán... pero, ¿y si tiene razón?

Hipo estaba solo en su habitación cubierto por una manta hasta el cuello.

El no era de los niños que le temían a la oscuridad, los vikingos no deben tener miedo.

Pero no dejaba de pensar que entre todas esas sombras de su habitación, una podía ser el dragón que venia a comérselo.

¿y si estaba bajo su cama esperando a que se quede dormido?

No, ridículo. El dragón no cabe ahí.

 _"un terror si cabe"_ pensó el niño.

Entonces abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó con la manta has la nariz.

 _"¿y si hay terrores bajo mi cama?"_ pensó _"¿y si hay un pesadilla monstruosa asomado por la ventana? ¿y si hay un cremallerus en el techo?... ¡¿y si el furia nocturna esta atras de mi?!"_

Estoico Dormia tranquilamente, era una noche tranquila como pocas en Berk, cuando...

"¡Paaapaaaaaaaaa!"

Se levanto como impulsado por un resorte, tomo un hacha y corrió hasta la pequeña habitación de su hijo.

"¡¿donde esta?! ¡¿donde esta?!" entro buscando la amenaza.

Hipo salto de la cama y se puso detrás de el.

"un d-dragon.. b-bajo la cama" señalo el niño.

Estoico lanzó un grito de batalla, levanto la cama y...

Nada.

"¡en la ventana!" dijo el niño.

Lanzo un gruñido, con el hacha en alto se asomo por la ventana y...

Nada.

"tal vez este bajo la mesa" dijo el niño mas tranquilo ladeando la cabeza.

Estoico miro a los lados y después a su hijo.

"Hipo, aquí no hay nada"

"¿enserio?"

"siii"

"¿seguro?"

"completamente"

"ok" el niño sonrió, regreso a su cama y se cubrió con la manta "buenas noches papa, puedes irte"

Estoico salio del cuarto confundido.

¿que demonios había pasado? Se preguntaba el adulto.

Hipo sabia que ahora podía dormir tranquilo, era obvio que ningún dragón, ni siquiera el furia nocturna, vendría a su casa.

Le tenían miedo a su papa.

.

* * *

 **Y este es el último capítulo... :'v**

 **¡pero habrá un epílogo! :D**

 **Ese lo subiré mas pronto.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, mis padres no están y he tenido que ser el "adulto" temporalmente en mi casa.**

 **No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir...**

 **En fin! Esperó que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Me recuerda a cuando era pequeña y tenia miedo durante la noche, subía todos mis muñecos a la cama para que me hicieran compañía XD (no me gustaba molestar a mis padre, eso ya lo hacia mi hermana) :v**

 **Por cierto cambie la imagen de portada, es un dibujo que hice hace tiempo en la PC :v**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Epílogo)**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una noche tranquila en la casa del jefe.

Hasta que...

"¡paapiiiii!"

En la habitación del jefe...

"es tu turno" hablo el jefe entre sueños.

"Dijo papi, no mami" contesto una voz soñolienta junto a el.

"Astriiiid, tengo sueño..."

"callate y ve con tu hijo"

Hipo se levanto, se coloco el pie protésico, y fue a ver que ocurría ahora.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba un niño de cinco años.

"¿otra pesadilla?" pregunto el castaño, el niño asintió.

"¿te quedas un ratito conmigo?" pregunto el pequeño.

Hipo asintió y tomo asiento junto a la cama.

"¿quieres que te cuente una historia?"pregunto, y el niño asintió.

"sip, que sea sobre ti"

"¿sobre los dragones?"

El niño negó.

"no, mama y la abuela ya me las contaron millones de veces, cuentame algo de cuando eras niño"

Hipo se rasco la nuca.

"por donde empiezo... Primero, yo solía causarles grandes dolores de cabeza a tu abuelo" admitió algo avergonzado. Hipo empezó a recordar, entonces se empezó a reír "una vez cuando tenia tu edad solté a todos los pollos del viejo Harald, tardaron horas en encontrarlos a todos" se reía el castaño.

"¿porque los soltaste?" Pregunto el niño.

"iban a comérselos"

"pero... ¿no se supone que se comen?" pregunto el niño inocentemente.

"¡yo no sabia!" respondió el adulto con la cara roja "tu abuelo me lo explico después" los dos se empezaron a reír.

"¿extrañas a tu papa?" pregunto el niño.

"si, a veces"

Hipo empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

El niño miro a su papá y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"sigueme contando"dijo después.

Hipo le sonrió.

"Mmm... veamos...

.

* * *

 **y con esto finalizo este fic, muchas gracias por leerlo ^^**

 **fue divertido escribir estas historias, pero ahora me concentraré en mis otros fics.**

 **Que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche o lo que sea :v**

 **bye bye!**


End file.
